


La vida de un extraño

by sakurakjh



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakjh/pseuds/sakurakjh
Summary: La vida de un extraño siempre es un enigma paraalguien como Shownu, quien revela la historia de alguien en el bar.





	La vida de un extraño

Shownu había sido bartender por varios años, después de la universidad decidió tomar lugar en el negocio de sus padres, como bartender y jefe futuro del lugar. Vivía en un apartamento no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad junto a Minhyuk y su hermano menor Changkyun.

Como bartender Hyunwoo había escuchado bastantes historias, algunas escandalosas y otras no tan creíbles de las bocas de sus clientes, quienes llegaban a el por algún consejo de amor.

No que el pudiese darles alguno, nunca había tenido pareja además de su actual novio, con quien las cosas eran tan naturales como respirar.

Sin embargo, había notado que alguien frecuentaba la barra en la ultima semana. Un hombre de cabellos rojos, siempre tenia la mirada pérdida, solía pedir un par de shots de tequila, dos cervezas y cuando comenzaba a verse que le afectaba el alcohol, se retiraba.

Hyunwoo no solía hacerle platicas a sus clientes, pero cuando el hombre llego de nuevo, dejando el saco de su traje azul marino en el respaldo de la silla de la barra por octavo día consecutivo, Shownu comenzó a pensar que seria buena idea inmiscuir un poco.

 _"Dura jornada, eh"_  Coloco un shot frente al hombre, quien solo le sonrió a el vaso antes de tomarlo de una sola.

 _"Supongo que me estoy volviendo cliente frecuente si no tengo que pedir mis bebidas ya"_  Hyunwoo noto, entonces, las grandes ojeras en el rostro del hombre frente a el, lo cansado que se veía. Decidió atribuirlo a que seguramente trabajaba demasiado.

 _"No es común ver personas aquí a las 8 de la noche un martes, es fácil distinguir quien frecuenta el lugar"_  Shownu se recargo en sus codos en la barra frente al hombre, este dejo salir una risa, levantando la mirada al bartender.

 _"Entonces supongo que debería saber tu nombre, ¿No crees?"_  Hyunwoo podría haber pensado que estaba coqueteando, pero el tono que había usado el hombre era tan, plano, que solo río.

 _"Hyunwoo, pero todos aquí me llaman Shownu"_  Levantó sus brazos de la barra para comenzar a limpiar los vasos que había estado recogiendo, observando al hombre frente a el esperando una respuesta.

 _"Wonho... Sólo Wonho"_  El hombre dio un trago habla cerveza que le acababa de dar Hyunwoo y le sonrio, y de nuevo, a los ojos de Hyunwoo, esa sonrisa se veía falsa.

...

La siguiente noche, Minhyuk estaba en la barra frente a el esperando a que abrieran el bar, haciéndole compañía antes de el mismo irse a su trabajo.

_"Entonces, dices que conociste a un desdichado hombre-"_

_"Yo jamas dije que fuese desdichado, solo... Su sonrisa no parecía real es todo"_  Se encogio en hombros, dejando a un lado los tequilas para fácil acceso a ellos mientras volteaba su mirada a Minhyuk

_"Bueno, conociste a un hombre que no parecía feliz"_

_"Ni siquiera estoy seguro que se llame Wonho, nunca había conocido a alguien con ese nombre"_

_"Conoces a personas con nombres muy peculiares, Changkyun por ejemplo"_  Minhyuk tomo una cerveza de por debajo de la barra y le sonrió a Hyunwoo cuando este bufo.

 _"Su novia también tiene un nombre raro... MinAhn, suena como dos apellidos juntos"_  Hyunwoo se recargo también en la barra frente a Minhyuk.

_"Pero te preocupa ¿no es así? Por eso hablaste con el ayer"_

_"Es solo que no es común para mi ver personas que beben tantos días seguidos"_  dijo dándole un ultimo trago a su cerveza y poner a un lado las botellas vacías.

 _"No te preocupes tanto, quizá solo tiene problemas ahora mismo"_  Minhyuk le sonrio y Hyunwoo se sintió un poco mas tranquilo  _"Aun no hay noticias de Hyungwon"_  Con eso la sonrisa de ambos había desaparecido  _"Kihyun dijo que no lo ha visto en la universidad desde que se fue de casa y Jinyoung dijo que no ha vuelto a casa"_

Chae Hyungwon es un amigo de Minhyuk que llego a su casa una noche de lluvia hacia meses, Minhyuk y Changkyun estuvieron con el casi toda la noche mientras lloraba y maldecía a un tal Hoseok, al principio pensaron que se refería a Jung pero al parecer Hyungwon había tenido una relación a escondidas de sus amigos con un tal Hoseok. Hyungwon se quedo en su casa durante cuatro meses en la habitacion de Minhyuk mientras este se quedaba con Hyunwoo, en estos meses el trabajaba e iba a la universidad, llevando las cosas de manera normal, sin embargo cuando llegó el momento de que se fuera de la casa porque había encontrado otro apartamento, no volvieron a saber nada de el. Ya ni trabajaba en el café ni asistía a las últimas clases del semestre.

Decir que estaban preocupados era poco, a los dos meses se enteraron que Hyungwon había estado viviendo con Jinyoung y Yugyeom pero había huido de ahí al mes, dejando sus cosas y pagando la renta de los próximos 5 meses. Kihyun había estado buscándolo en clases pero nunca parecía coincidir cuando el estaba ahí.

 _"Espero que este a salvo"_  Hyunwoo dejo que Minhyuk acariciara su rostro, prometiéndole que las cosas estarían bien

_"Yo también lo espero"_

...

Mas tarde esa noche, Wonho llego, a las 10 esta vez. Hyunwoo dejo el ahot frente a el y se fue a atender a otros clientes antes de volver con una cerveza para Wonho.

 _"Las cosas no parecen mejorar, eh"_  Intento sonar lo mas casual posible, sin sonar metiche.

 _"Algo... digamos que ser el hijo del jefe nunca ayuda"_  Wonho sonrió, y Hyunwoo estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando este volvió a hablar  _"Hay muchas cosas en mi mente estos días sabes, quizá por eso he estado aquí tanto estos dias"_

 _"Siempre puedes hablar de ello"_  Hyunwoo le sirvió otro shot para cuando Wonho había terminado con la cerveza  _"No nos conocemos y no te juzgare por nada, mucha gente lo hace"_

 _"Tienes razón Shownu"_  Wonho levanto el shot frente a su rostro y lo bebió de una sola, sonriendo de manera melancólica  _"Estos últimos meses han sido horribles en la compañía, todo parece estar de cabeza y lo odio, porque mi padre es el que dirige la empresa, ese viejo..."_

Esa noche, Wonho le contó a Hyunwoo todos los problemas que tenia en la empresa. Hyunwoo pacientemente le escuchó.

...

La noche numero 15 que Wonho frecuentaba la barra, Hyunwoo noto que el sólo necesitaba hablar, como gradualmente sólo bebía un shot en vez de tres a reducirse a solo tomar una cerveza que le duraría toda la noche mientras hablaba de sus problemas a Hyunwoo.

 _"Madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que estudiara música"_  Wonho dijo melancólicamente  _"Siempre quizo que estudiara adminiatracion empresarial"_

Hyunwoo sintió un golpe muy cerca de casa en esos comentarios. Sus padres siempre habían querido que tomara el negocio del bar, pero Hyunwoo había decidido estudiar música, y aunque lo hizo a espaldas de ellos lo logró. Se sentía mal por Wonho, quien estaba viviendo una miserable vida a costa de complacer a los demás.

...

Un dia, Minhyuk lo despertó con el desayuno en la mesita de noche y una nota que decía:

_"Cuida de Changkyun por estos días, Jooheon, Kihyun y yo tuvimos noticias de Hyungwon, volveremos en dos días"_

Hyunwoo solo esperaba verlos de vuelta bien.

...

Exactamente a un mes de que Wonho había llegado al bar, Hyunwoo sintió que su relación no era de extraños, parecían extrañamente familiares para esos términos.

 _"Nunca te he dicho mi verdadero nombre"_  Wonho parecía mas ebrio y perdido que cualquier día con sólo una cerveza en el sistema  _"Odio cuando la gente me llama por mi nombre... Es el mismo que mi padre"_

_"No tienes porque decírmelo si no te sientes cómodo"_

_"Me siento bien"_  Wonho se sentó derecho en la silla de la barra  _"Somos amigos"_

**Amigos.**

Hyunwoo pensaba eso también.

 _"Mi... Padre no fue el mejor. Cuando cumplí 18 años, se entero que era gay y me prohibió muchas cosas, entre ellas la música y el baile"_  Wonho parecía extremadamente ofuscado de solo pensarlo  _"Por eso siempre salia con personas a sus espaldas, nadie lo sabía, y yo nunca me había enamorado"_  Hubo una pausa, Wonho parecía rememorar de quien estaba hablando al verlo sonreír por primera vez de manera sincera desde que lo conoció, Hyunwoo no sintió nada pero alivio  _"Pero el llego a mi vida, ambos fuimoa tontos pensando que el mundo no nos alcanzaria, pero yo quería soñar, porque soñar con el me hacia sentir feliz, libre"_  Wonho soltó un suspiro y Hyunwoo sintió como intentaba recaudar fuerzas para hablar  _"Pero mi padre lo supo, no se como se entero, pero prometió que si yo lo dejaba, si me unía a la empresa el se olvidaría de él, y no le haría daño, podía incluso ayudarlo en su carrera de actor"_ Wonho levanto la mirada frustrado, Hyunwoo puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.  _"Fui muy tonto de pensar en ello"_  Pareció decidir que era tiempo para irse. Se levanto de la silla donde estaba, tomo su saco y maleta dejando el pago se retiró.

Cuando Hyunwoo tomo el dinero observó una tarjeta de presentación entre todo el dinero.

_Shin Hoseok_

Desde esa noche, Hyunwoo no sabe nada de Hoseok.


End file.
